6 de Enero
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Sherlock y por mucho que este lo odie, lo tendrá que celebrar. Aunque algo me dice que a partir de hoy, le gustará.


**Hoy, 6 de Enero, es el cumpleaños de Sherlock Holmes (o al menos eso creo), igualmente me gustaría subir este capítulo en su honor. Johnlock. Espero que lo disfruten con salud.**

* * *

**6 de Enero**

_Tengo el honor de invitarle a la fiesta de mi cumpleaños que tendrá lugar el 6 de enero de 2013 a las 19:00 P.M. en el 221 de Baker Street. Sería todo un honor para mí poder contar con su presencia y, estoy seguro, de que disfrutará de una agradable velada._

_Firmado_

_Sherlock Holmes_

John llevaba sujetando esa elaborada invitación (pues era de color azul y blanca y el trozo de cartulina estaba floreada) toda la mañana. No sabía cuándo era el cumpleaños de su amigo y dudaba estrepitosamente de que el propio Sherlock hubiera organizado su propia fiesta. Sobre todo porque no le gustaban las celebraciones y sí, celebraron Navidad, pero porque básicamente John le obligó.

Se metió la invitación nuevamente en el bolsillo y fue hacia la nevera. Si iba a ver una fiesta debería de haber comida. Y como siempre, no tenían nada. Un bote de mayonesa con dos globos oculares, tres plátanos podridos y una botella de vodka. ¿Por qué diablos tenían vodka?

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y acudió a la puerta. Sherlock entró al salón, dejó el abrigo sobre el sofá y fue directamente al portátil de John.

—¿Sherlock…? —llamó John dirigiéndose al secador.

—El vodka es para un experimento, ni se te ocurra probarlo —dijo Sherlock si apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

—No. Verás —dijo John —. ¿Lo de la fiesta de cumpleaños es idea tuya? —preguntó.

Sherlock alzó la cabeza y le miró.

—¿Fiesta de cumpleaños? —preguntó Sherlock confundido —. ¿Qué fiesta de cumpleaños?

—La tuya —dijo John —. Me llegó una invitación ayer…

Sherlock se levantó y cogió su teléfono. Envió un mensaje y luego se metió en su habitación dando un portazo.

—Vale. Queda confirmado. No la organizó él —se dijo John.

Cogió su chaqueta y salió a la calle. Hubiera o no fiesta, ¡era el cumpleaños de Sherlock! Tenía que regalarle algo, fuera lo que fuera. Era su mejor amigo y… Bueno. Solo su mejor amigo.

Cuando estaba en el centro comercial, intentando elegir una bufanda decente, recibió un mensaje de texto.

_Da igual lo que diga Sherlock, la fiesta será en el mismo sitio. MH_

—Oh. Así que fue Mycroft… —murmuró.

Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo. Tras escoger una bufanda de color morada y unos guantes de cuero negros, salió de allí rumbo a la librería. Rió divertido cuando adquirió su libro.

"1001 cosas que saber sobre lo que nos rodea"

A pesar de que era un libro infantil, estaba claro de que Sherlock necesitaba una educación primaria. Era primordial para ser un ser humano normal.

Aunque Sherlock con o sin educación primaria no iba a ser un humano normal.

Cuando llegó a casa, se metió en su habitación y tras poner los regalos en uno de los cajones de su cómoda. Cogió algo de ropa que ponerse y su albornoz. Bajó hasta el baño que compartía con Sherlock y se dio una ducha. No había nadie en casa así que supuso que su amigo había ido a discutir con su hermano mayor. Típico.

Durante la tarde, llegó un servicio de catering que dejó una mesa plegable con varios tipos de comidas y aperitivos diferentes. También dejaron otras mesas con bebidas y luego se fueron. A las siete menos cuarto la señora Hudson subió y poco después llegó Molly.

—Bueno, al parecer seremos que en Navidad —dijo la forense mientras dejaba el regalo sobre el sofá.

—No tenía ni idea que Sherlock cumplía años hoy, ¿el cumpleaños fue idea tuya?

—No tenía ni idea que cumplía años hoy —dijo John encogiéndose de hombros —. ¿Sabéis si va a venir alguien más?

La señora Hudson se encogió de hombros, Molly fue a contestar pero la llamada al timbre la silenció. Tras la puerta esperaba Lestrade y para su sorpresa, Anderson y Donnovan.

—Nos obligó a venir —gruñó Anderson mientras señalaba con la cabeza a Lestrade.

—Contra más seamos mejor, así esto no parecerá un funeral —dijo Lestrade animado —. ¿Dónde está Sherlock? —preguntó.

El susodicho subió mal humorado las escaleras que daban acceso al salón y dejó con violencia su bufanda y el abrigo en el pechero. Mycroft le seguía con lentitud.

—Uh… ¿Sorpresa? —dijo John confundido...

La señora Hudson se levantó y abrazó a Sherlock.

—¡Felicidades hijo! —dijo sonriente —. Hice un pastel, cuando llegue el momento soplarás las velas.

Sherlock la miró unos segundos. John pensó que iba a soltar un largo comentario acerca de que aquello era una estupidez y que no pensaba soplar las velas pero en cambio sonrió de medio lado.

—De acuerdo —se limitó a responder.

Mycroft sonrió desde la puerta, dejó su paraguas en el perchero y se sentó en el sofá. Molly también felicitó a Sherlock. El detective le devolvió el pequeño abrazo y miró a Anderson y Donnovan que estaban mirando por la ventana añorando la calle.

—¿Se lo has dicho ya a tu mujer? —le preguntó Sherlock mirando a Anderson, luego dirigió la vista a Donnovan —. Es evidente que no. Os deseo suerte —dijo antes de darse la vuelta y mirar a Lestrade —. Ellos trabajan para la policía, no le puedes amenazar con quitarles casos como a mí.

—Oh, les amenacé con trabajar contigo si no venían —dijo Lestrade con una sonrisa.

Sherlock le miró unos instantes, ofendido probablemente, pero de golpe sonrió.

—Y dime Greg, ¿qué tal te va con mi hermano? —preguntó.

El salón se sumió en un silencio extraño. John miraba a Lestrade y a Mycroft completamente confundido. Lestrade miró a Mycroft y Mycroft se encogió de hombros. Estaba imperturbable, como siempre.

Sherlock suspiró profundamente y subió las escaleras al cuarto de John. Este suspiró y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

—Disculpadle. Creo que no estaba preparado para celebrar su cumpleaños… —dijo y subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto escuchó como se iniciaba una conversación abajo. Suspiró y entró cerrando la puerta tras sí. Sherlock estaba sentado en su cama así que John se colocó frente a él pegado a la pared.

—¿Por qué has venido a mi habitación? —preguntó John.

—Sería menos ridículo que si me encierro en la mía. Después de la tensión que he creado… —respondió alzando la vista hasta llegar a los ojos de John.

El médico suspiró y se quedó callado. Tenía ganas de darle otra charla a Sherlock acerca de cómo tratar a las personas, que esas cosas no decían delante de todos y que debería de tomar aire y contar hasta diez antes de soltar cualquier estupidez pero se lo ahorró. Era su cumpleaños al fin y al cabo y no quería amargárselo.

—Así que tu hermano y Lestrade salen juntos… —comentó.

—Desde hace seis meses, no sé cómo no te has dado cuenta.

—Lo que no sé, es como tú te has dado cuenta. O sea. No te interesan esa clase de asuntos así que no te fijas…

—Y no me fijo, pero hace dos meses me llegó un mensaje muy subido de tono por parte de Lestrade y obviamente hacia mí no iba. Recordé entonces que Mycroft llevaba varios días preocupándose más por su aspecto, había adelgazado y demás. Así que uní cabos.

John rió divertido.

—Típico de ti, atar cabos —le dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y miró al suelo mientras se echaba ligeramente hacia atrás, usando las manos como apoyo para no caerse de espaldas.

—Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños —le dijo John.

Sherlock cerró los ojos lentamente y asintió.

—¿Desde cuándo no estás interesado en tu cumpleaños? —preguntó John con curiosidad.

—Desde crío supongo —dijo Sherlock rotando el cuello.

—Te he comprado algo, ¿aceptarás mi regalo?

Sherlock se puso de pie repentinamente, se acercó a la cómoda y abrió el primer cajón. John bufó, aunque no detuvo a Sherlock a que sacara la bolsa con los regalos y se pusiera a abrirlos sentado sobre la cama.

Lo primero que abrió fue el libro, Sherlock bufó un poco desesperado, pero cuando John se echó a reír Sherlock también lo hizo.

—Muy simpático por tu parte —dijo Sherlock fingiendo un mal humor —. Mycroft se cachondeará con esto. Estarás contento, ¿no?

John rió a la vez que Sherlock negaba divertido con la cabeza. Los siguientes dos regalos le gustaron más John lo notó y Sherlock lo admitió diciendo que aquella bufanda remplazaría a la azul que se había dejado olvidada en el metro.

—Un detalle muy simpático por tu parte John —dijo Sherlock —. Lo recordaré en tu cumpleaños.

John se frotó nervioso la nuca.

—Tengo otra cosa —murmuró.

Sherlock elevó la mirada.

—Sorpréndeme —dijo con una sonrisa de burla.

Y tanto que lo sorprendió.

John se acercó a él, le cogió por la nuca y le besó. Al principio simplemente pegó sus labios contra los del detective, porque necesitaba cerciorarse de que aquello que llevaba queriendo semanas era un capricho tonto, pero al darse cuenta que el roce con los finos labios de Sherlock era tan delicioso, no dudó en acentuar el beso.

Además, lo tenía cogido por la nuca para que no se apartara, pues, si solo disfrutaría de ello ese día, quería hacerlo bien. Puro egoísmo. Nada propio cuando era el cumpleaños de tu amigo.

Sherlock se quedó petrificado en el sitio, aferrando la bufanda con sus manos. Desde tan cerca podía contarle las pestañas a John y eran de bonitas que…

Cuando fue a responder a aquel beso, el primero desde los quince años, John ya se había separado. Las mejillas estaban de rojas como las manzanas y el pulso le temblaba.

—Eso ha sido… —murmuró.

—Impropio —dijo John —. Lo sé y lo siento Sherlock, no sé qué me pasó…

—¿Me dejas acabar la maldita frase? —pidió el detective notándose un poco frustrado.

John cogió aire y lo mantuvo apretando los labios. Dándole así permiso a hablar.

—Ahora entiendo todas las cosas con doble sentido que lleva diciendo un tiempo Mycroft —comentó Sherlock —. No sabía a qué se refería pero ya lo entiendo… —dijo.

La sonrisa de Sherlock era extraña, no de ironía o simplicidad, sino una sonrisa de pura felicidad. Algo pequeña pero se le veía feliz.

—¿Y qué piensas acerca de esto?

Sherlock se puso de pie para quedar a una altura razonable de John y acentuó su sonrisa.

—Bueno, creo que a partir de ahora puede que me gusten más las fiestas de cumpleaños —contestó el hombre antes de acercarse a John y besarle.

La fiesta de cumpleaños, como fue normal, quedó cancelada. Y no es que los invitados decidieran irse voluntariamente, sino que unos gemidos bastante alentadores provenientes del piso superior lo echaron precipitadamente del 221B.

Por alguna extraña razón, la señora Hudson supo que jamás volverían a celebrar el cumpleaños de Sherlock "en familia" porque él ya estaba ocupado con la que acababa de formar.

**FIN**


End file.
